The present invention relates to stowable tables of the type commonly employed in vehicles, such as commercial aircraft. More particularly, the invention involves an improved, simplified support system that advantageously permits a stowable table structure, when in its horizontally disposed position of use, to be angularly displaced to a degree sufficient to permit the user to leave the seat obstructed by the table.
Table systems of the described type that are stowable in a compartment contained in the armrest of a seat, or the like, normally provide for pivotal movement about two mutually perpendicular axes whereby the table structure can be first, removed from its stowed position in the compartment and, thereafter, pivoted downwardly from an elevated vertical disposition into a horizontal position of use. Such table systems for vehicle application typically contain no provision for angular displacement of the table structure in its use position such that a user, in order to leave the seat, must return the table structure essentially to its stowed position.
Those stowable table systems that do have provision for angular displacement of the table structure, when horizontally disposed, require complex hinge mechanism or, alternatively, limit stops formed integrally with the armrest or escutcheon whereby, not only is the cost of such systems increased, but retrofitting into existing vehicular seating without replacement of the armrest escutcheon is prevented.
It is to the amelioration of these problems, therefore, to which the present invention is directed.